


La Rivalita

by honorablementioned



Series: Controversy Loves Company (Villain Con AU) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Franklyn POV, Gen, M/M, Villain Con AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned
Summary: Everything was peachy, almost perfect, as he was talking to Hannibal after the panel ended. The man is so polite and was so grateful that Franklyn offered to walk him to his meeting. Hannibal gave him a smile that he'll always cherish, and Franklyn swore it was one of the best moments of his life.And then, the nightmare starts when Hannibal walks off towardshim.--AU in which Hannibal attends a villain convention, Will runs a kissing booth, and Franklyn just wants Hannibal to notice him.





	La Rivalita

**Author's Note:**

> I was amazed at the response to the first part haha. Here is another little tidbit; Franklyn's POV of Hannibal's besotted ass running off to kiss Will. 
> 
> This series and its titles are all from the album _Controversy Loves Company_ by the Audition, if anyone was wondering thus far.

Franklyn is _seething_.

He's been anticipating this convention weekend all year. Ever since he first saw Hannibal all those years ago at his first Devious Minds experience, he's been eager to get to know the man better. This was the year. This was suppose to be _his year_ to finally establish a wonderful friendship with the distinguished Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Don't get him wrong, Franklyn enjoys working alongside his best friend Tobias, but there was just something about Hannibal that plucked at his heart strings. The first time Franklyn let his gaze rest on the doctor, he knew they were practically soulmates.

He follows every source he can on the Chesapeake Ripper; every news report, every possible lead, every trash tabloid he can get his hands on. If it's about the Ripper, he's read it. If it involves the Ripper, you can bet your bottom dollar he's the first one to get to the scene of the crime. He's shoved Freddie Lounds, the infamous reporter for Tattle Crime, to the ground to beat her to the yellow police tape too many times to count.

He's not obsessed, he's _thorough_ , thank you very much.

When he found out that the Ripper was hosting a special VIP panel at this year's Devious Minds convention, he stayed up all night to be the first one to pre-order his package online - debit card in hand, his pointer finger nearly trigger happy from how much he refreshed the secured server page. Because not only would he get to see Hannibal like he had originally hoped, he would get to see the man's work, up close and personal. He would get to hear that sweet, velvet voice, laced with passion and pride. He would get to know all of the gritty and gruesome details first hand from the honorable Chesapeake Ripper, and he would get to ask questions during the Q and A portion of the panel, and get intimate answers from that suave European dream boat...

Oh, what a convention this was supposed to be!

But Franklyn's wonderful dream quickly turns into a nightmare. 

Everything was peachy, almost perfect, as he was talking to Hannibal after the panel ended. The man is so polite and was so grateful that Franklyn offered to walk him to his meeting. Hannibal gave him a smile that he'll always cherish, and Franklyn swore it was one of the best moments of his life.

And then, the nightmare starts when Hannibal walks off towards _him_.

Franklyn's heard of Cupid - of course he has. Anyone who follows any sort of murder news knows of Cupid's work. He's a man who can make anyone fall in love with him with a bat of his eyes, who fishes and lures people in with his coyness and innocence. He's a man who people let their guard down around, right before he snatches their lives like they're nothing. He doesn't know why Cupid kills people and quite frankly he doesn't care, because it isn't art. There isn't anything appealing to Cupid's victims, with their slit necks and blood smeared on their faces...It's tacky, sexual and gaudy, if you were to ask Franklyn. It's a cowards way of murder. If anyone cared about their work, they would take more time and effort into the appearance of their victims.

Now the Ripper, on the other hand, molds his human clay into masterpieces. Each body he claims is turned into something magnificent, something even the simplest of minds can appreciate. The posing, the surgical precision, the blood that paints every surface and tells a story with each splatter...It makes Franklyn shiver just to think about it! 

The Ripper is the definition of _art_ and Cupid is the definition of getting a gold star that says _you tried_.

Which is why Franklyn's so confused about Hannibal wasting his time of day on the hack sitting behind that ridiculous pink booth.

He calls out to Hannibal, but the man doesn't hear him. Franklyn doesn't blame him, as the convention is quite loud, especially in the main hallway. Franklyn wonders what the man said or did to make Hannibal just up and walk over there...He must have said something rude that caught Hannibal's attention, surely, because he's never seen Hannibal just go and chat someone up out of the blue. He's so shy and humble around Franklyn, and seeing him at ease around the scruffy man behind the booth is a little off putting.

And now, he's seething, because Hannibal is smiling. Smiling! He's full on grinning and it makes Franklyn's chest ache with something fierce.

He can't stand it another moment and starts walking over to the two men. He shoves a few people out of his way to get to them, because the convention is packed full with patrons and guests and of course they have to be standing _right there_ when Franklyn needs to get by. But finally, he takes a heaving sigh of relief when the crowds pass and he can see Hannibal --

Franklyn sucks that sigh of relief right back in, because he can see Hannibal _kissing_ the scruffy man behind the booth. With his own two eyes, he's seeing that the unruly man has Hannibal by the tie and is forcing him down so that they can share a lip lock in the middle of the convention. That - That harlot! That heifer! Franklyn can't believe it. The man is ludicrous if he thinks Hannibal would approve of such a crude act in public. Running a kissing booth is one thing, but Franklyn knows for certain that Hannibal is anything but a patron of such establishments or gimmicks. And the man is forcing himself on Hannibal like a heathen --

Franklyn does what he knows is best and tries to pull Hannibal away from the man. "Doctor Lecter...I thought you said you had a panel meeting to get to - did this man bother you into coming over here?" He gives a small tug at the man's shoulder - his beautiful, solid shoulder - and continues, "I'll take care of him, don't worry - "

He sees the grateful look that Hannibal sends him and hears the sighed _Franklyn_ , but the leer of the scruffy man is what keeps his attention. He looks murderous, as though he has no hesitation of killing Franklyn in the middle of the main hallway of the convention, and is acting as if Franklyn were the one who's disrupting the peace.

" _Excuse me_ , but I don't think he was bothered by me at all." The man keeps his stare on Franklyn as he pushes his hand off Hannibal's shoulder - the nerve of some people! - and says, "If anything, you're the one who's bothering him. So if you could please leave and let us finish, I'll be more than happy to help him along to the meeting."

Franklyn can't believe that this harlot has the gall to be so interfering. He's so angry and stumbles over his words, trying to gather his wits. "I - Hannibal! Are you going to let him be so rude to - " He's about to say _us_ , about to ask why Hannibal would even think about keeping company with someone so deliberately offending to him and his friend, but Hannibal cuts him off.

"You're free to return to Tobias, Franklyn. I am in more than capable hands from this point on."

Oh, that harlot is going to get it now. Hannibal's voice is full of malice and Franklyn wants to melt at the sound of it. He doesn't say another word - he doesn't have to, because he knows Hannibal is going to take care of this man. He's been so rude and pompous to Franklyn and to Hannibal, and he knows that this will be one of the Ripper's finest works yet.

Slowly, Franklyn recedes and leaves the two men alone. He walks back to where Tobias has set up their own booth for their gut strings, and doesn't bother to fight the grin that threatens to split his face.

He's already anticipating what tomorrow's headlines are going to look like.


End file.
